Spencer Sutherland
}} | family = | years_active = 2013-present | label = NEC Records BMG | twitter = @spencermusic | instagram = @spencermusic | facebook = SpencerSutherlandOfficial | snapchat = Spencersnappin | website = spencersutherland.com}} Spencer Sutherland (born August 31, 1992) is an American pop and R&B singer-songwriter from Pickerington, Ohio who participated in Series 14 of The X Factor. Alongside JAGMAC, he was one of the opening acts for In Real Life's headline tour, Tonight Belongs To You.@spencermusic (September 1, 2018). Retrieved September 1, 2018 — via Twitter. History 2013-2014: Early Beginnings Spencer started off performing at shows. He released a cover of Taylor Swift's “Everything Has Changed" with Stefanie Scott on November 27, 2013. His debut single "Heartstrings" was release on December 10, 2013 through the label NEC.@spencermusic (December 10, 2013). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram. In March 2014, Spencer announced of being an opener in The Dangerous Tour for the pop-rock band Before You Exit. In October 2014 he toured with Emblem3 for their Forever Together fall tour. On November 2, 2014 he announced of dropping his first EP, Spencer Sutherland Unveiled.Spencer @spencermusic (November 2, 2014). Retrieved 2019 — via Instagram. On November 13, 2014 he signed with Ford Modelling Agency.Spencer @spencermusic (November 13, 2014). Returned 2019 — via Instagram. 2015-2017: Singles & The X Factor On November 12, 2015 and February 6, 2017 Spencer's singles "Bad Influence" and "Selfish" were released. An acoustic version of the latter was released on June 2, 2017. He made his first appearance on national television, being chosen as Artist of the Month by Elvis Duran on NBC's Today show with Kathie Lee and Hoda Kotb."Spencer Sutherland, Elvis Duran’s Latest Artist Of The Month" | TODAY. July 11, 2017. During that year Spencer also performed on The X Factor in the fourteenth season in October. He was eliminated in Week 1 of the live shows, finishing in 16th place.Spencer Sutherland | Wikipedia"Spencer Sutherland Tour Dates 2018 & Concert Tickets". Bandsintown. Retrieved June 29, 2019. 2018-present: EP and Tour In 2018 Spencer's four singles, “Talk" (April 27), "Tell Me" (June 18), and "Fine" (August 24) were released. From September-October 2018 Spencer went on his first international tour as one of the opening acts for In Real Life's Tonight Belongs To You Tour, on the North America leg. On October 25, 2018, he signed with the record label BMG.Spencer @spencermusic (October 25, 2018). Retrieved October 26, 2019 — via Instagram. In March 2019, Spencer released his debut EP, NONE of this has been about you which included his previously released singles "Sweater" and titled track "NONE of this has been about you". From April-May 2019, he went as a supporting act for the duo musical artists Jack & Jack tour. He then embarked on his first headline tour, The Freaking Out Tour, from August 7-28, 2019. Personal Life Growing up, Spencer struggled with his weight, which used to be 270 pounds, his doctors stating it as "borderline obsese"."Spencer Sutherland Talks None Of This Has Been About You, Tour and Jack & Jack". March 15, 2019. He tried out for the role of Troy Bolton in a High School Musical play, but didn't get it due to his image. This motivated him to start losing weight, and it took him over a year to lose 100 pounds.McCahill, Elaine (September 24, 2017). "The X Factor’s Spencer Sutherland reveals he lost 7 stone in a year before auditioning for the talent show". The Sun. Retrieved July 1, 2019. Relationships Spencer Sutherland has been dating American actress Madison Iseman since October 2015. Discography Extended Plays Singles As Featured Artist Music Videos Tours Headlining * The Freaking Out Tour (2019) Opening act * Tonight Belongs To You Tour (2018) Trivia ★ He was an opening act for other various music artists like Emblem3, MKTO, Ariana Grande, and Big Time Rush.Hally, Jenna (December 9, 2013). "Stefanie Scott and Spencer Sutherland Flirt Thier Way Through Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran's 'Everything Has Changed' (Video)". MTV. Retrieved July 1, 2019. ★ He co-wrote songs with Emblem3. References Category:People Category:Opening acts Category:The X Factor contestants Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:Songwriters